


Blood from the blood god

by Kindryte



Series: The troubles surrounding adoption [5]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Everyone's last name is Minecraft I don't make the rules, Fundy gets a teacher, Gen, Phil is a good dad?, Techno didn't sign up for this, forced mentorship, no beta we die like my faith in humanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindryte/pseuds/Kindryte
Summary: "The Child Who is Not Embraced by the Village Will Burn it Down to Feel its Warmth"-Not Sun Tsu(Part 5 of 'The troubles surrounding adoption', though it can be read on its own just fine :) )
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Floris | Fundy, Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Phil Watson
Series: The troubles surrounding adoption [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027026
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Blood from the blood god

**Author's Note:**

> Is it Techno time?  
> I think it's Techno time!

“You know you’re not going to be able to change my mind, right?”

Phil sighed. He knew it was unlikely that his son- a known anarchist who had a reputation of being near undefeated in battle- was stubborn. He knew it would take a lot to convince his son to help out, but as Technoblade’s father, the blonde thought he was able to do it. 

The one thing that made this more difficult than normal though was a tiny, forgettable detail that the piglin had at one point decided was extremely important.

“”I’m not adopting that orphan.”

“I’m not asking you to.”

“Teaching him how to fight is basically the same.”

It really wasn’t, but with how Technoblade had gained both his reputation and the blood god’s favor because he was so good at it, it could be. 

“Fundy wants to learn how to take care of himself.” Phil began, trying to convince the piglin that his grandson was serious, and that Techno shouldn’t dismiss him because of what happened to his parents- specifically Techno’s brother Wilbur. “At this point, he thinks that the only thing he can truly do to make sure he survives and lives is to learn how to defend himself and get his own food.” 

Techno made an offended noise. “I am NOT teaching him how to farm potatoes!” The piglin cried out, enraged his father would even hint at that.

“I’m not asking you to.” Phil spoke, wings twitching in mild annoyance. He loved all his sons, he really did, and Technoblade was someone the winged man was very proud of. Despite what many thought, the piglin wasn’t a mindless killing machine- he was actually quite smart, with a fondness for literature. 

(That most of that appreciation came from ‘The art of war’ was besides the point)

He just wished that Techno would be willing to give helping others in ways other than violence (and providing food by farming far more potatoes than anyone would realistically eat in their entire lives) a try. 

“I’m not doing it.” Techno spoke, crossing his arms. “If he wants to learn to take care of himself, and be independent, then he should do that on his own. It’s not my problem that orphan lost both his parents because one of them decided to go insane and-” 

Phil had enough.

“Technoblade Piglet Minecraft” He spoke, voice firm and icy. 

The piglin flinched. He may be a fierce warrior who can strategize and fight like no other- he may have earned the favor of a savage god- but Phil was his father, and it is never a good thing when a parental figure uses their child’s full name. 

“Do not speak of Fundy’s parents like that” Phil spoke, and Technoblade swore he could feel the temperature drop in his base. “One of his parents is Wilbur- your **brothert** \- and while I understand you don’t like the fact he founded a nation which is ruled by a president, I do not want to hear you speak about your brother with such disrespect.”

The piglin deflated a little, though no-one else aside from Phil and Techno himself would be able to tell.

“Secondly” The winged man continued. “If I remember correctly, you’re a man of your word, and I remember you promising to adopt an orphan if you won a certain tournament.”

“That’s not fair!” Techno spoke, raising his voice. “I’m still looking for one that doesn’t make me want to stab it!”.

“I could make you adopt Fundy.” Phil spoke, glaring at his son from under his hat. “But I won’t- both out of respect for you and Wilbur. I am only asking you to teach him how to farm and how to defend himself. You don’t have to teach him how to farm potatoes- I understand that’s a very personal thing- but anything would do. Carrots, beetroot, wheat- anything would be fine.” 

Techno pouted. “But I don’t want to teach an orphan…” He spoke, reminding Phil of the day before he had taken Wilbur in. Techno had been very against the idea of getting a brother, but the two had gotten along amazingly well, even though they seemed to have drifted apart over the years. 

Too much had changed over the course of only a few years….

Still, if Techno wasn’t going to budge over that tiny, forgettable detail, it seemed Phil had no choice. It would make all of his previous arguments as worthless, but if Fundy being an orphan was the only thing that really kept Technoblade from agreeing, then...

“Fundy’s not an orphan” The winged man spoke. “Both his parents are dead, Phil” the piglin reminded his father. “I think that’s what it means to be an orphan.”. “He’s not an orphan” Phil repeated, pulling out some papers, gently placing them down on the table. Techno took one look at them, before realization dawned on him.

“Phil” He started, slightly disturbed by this new information. “We’re gonna have to talk about your addiction to adopting orphans.” 

Despite his annoyance, Phil smirked. 

Surely, there wouldn’t be much of an issue now, would there? After all: Techno had helped his other siblings many times before, he could do so again, right?

\--------------------------

Techno hated to admit it, but he was starting to respect Fundy.

Not because he was a fast learner, or because he had natural skills, but because the fox was persistent. 

Sure, he was a disaster at both farming and fighting when Techno began to teach him (he had been close to stabbing the former orphan so many times), but over time, Fundy had shown potential. 

Sure, he couldn’t fight very well, but he no longer went down in the first 10 seconds of a match- nor did he run away from it like he used to. He had a habit of harvesting his crop either too early or too late (much to the piglin’s annoyance), but he was getting closer and closer to harvesting them at the right time. 

Techno began to respect the fox, if only because of his sheer dedication to learning how to properly take care of himself. 

One time, after a long day of beating the former orphan up (he was teaching him how to fight his own way, which meant a lot of sparring sessions), he asked why Fundy wanted to learn to take care of himself so badly. 

The fox had replied that while Phil was a great dad (oh god they were _brothers_ now), he didn’t want to rely on the winged man too much. In the end, when it really came down to it, it would be best to be able to fend for yourself, after all.

Huh…

Techno made sure to make a mental note of that. This could end up helping him someday...

**Author's Note:**

> Techno is probably very OOC in this. I am sorry ;w;
> 
> Comments and kudos give me a lot of dopamine and motivation, though don't feel like you HAVE to comment or anything~!  
> [Also,Ko-fi donations are always appreciated~!](https://ko-fi.com/N4N82SSOX)


End file.
